Defying Expectations
by Allie02
Summary: Cameron tried not to imagine what it would be like to have sparring sessions with Teyla built into his regular training regime. Crossover with SG1, Teyla Cameron pairing. Spoilers for SG1 season 10's The Pegasus Project.


_Written for the Fish Like Bikes LiveJournal Community - AKA The Female Characters Kink and Cliche Challenge (using the prompt 'weapons'). Warning: references to sexual situations, sexual inuendo._

**Defying Expectations**

He had meant to return to the main section of the city to check in with Daniel and Vala, but the cry of agony echoing through the corridor caught his attention. His companion paused and looked amused. "It's coming from the gym. It's probably just a training session, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I'm not worried Lieutenant, just intrigued. Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all, Sir. Do you know your way back to the control room or would you like me to stay?"

"I'll be fine, you go ahead."

Cameron arrived at the open door of the gym in time to see Major Lorne crash into the wall, having been on the receiving end of a surprisingly powerful shove by his opponent.

"Everything okay here, Major?"

"Fine, Sir," Lorne replied breathlessly, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to regain some composure. "Just getting my ass kicked as usual."

Cameron followed his gaze and returned the welcoming smile that his companion was giving him. "Teyla, nice to see you again. Mind if I watch?"

"Actually, we were just about to finish. Major Lorne is scheduled for security detail this evening."

"Oh. Well, if _you're_ not busy, maybe I could have a go?" She tilted her head as she mulled over his question before nodding slowly.

He didn't miss Lorne's snicker as the other man gathered his abandoned sticks from the floor and handed them over as he passed. "Good luck," he whispered loudly before closing the door behind him.

He turned to see Teyla watching him curiously. "There are a few basic routines that I teach -"

"Oh, I know the basics," he interrupted, twirling the sticks in his hands as he approached her. "We can get right into it."

He smiled at her sceptical look. "As you wish."

Cameron attacked first, aiming high before jabbing the end of one stick into her midriff. Teyla caught her breath in surprise before collecting herself and fending him off. He grinned at her as he advanced, whipping his sticks around in a fanning motion. Remaining focussed, she attacked with a ferocity that surprised him, the ends of her sticks finding his body from seemingly impossible angles. Through sheer luck he managed to tangle his weapons with hers and used his superior height as leverage to push her away.

She edged slowly towards the window seat, her eyes never leaving his as she transferred her sticks into one hand and reached for her water bottle. After a few quick gulps, she finally spoke.

"You exhibit a much higher level of skill than I have come to expect from the people in your military."

He followed her example and placed both sticks in one hand before folding his arms and smirking at her. "You seem surprised."

"I am. During my time in Atlantis, I have become aware of your people's fondness for effective weaponry. While many members of the expedition take part in training sessions with both myself and Ronon, they still do not perceive the skills that they learn as being of use in a combat situation."

Cameron shrugged and tried not to imagine what it would be like to have sparring sessions with Teyla built into his regular training regime. "Don't get me wrong, given the choice I'll always opt for a P90 over a piece of wood. But you don't always have a choice." The pained expression that passed fleetingly across his face intrigued her, but was quickly replaced by the nonchalance that had greeted her when the Odyssey had landed that morning. She gripped a stick in each hand once more as she approached him.

"You should concentrate your efforts on attacking your opponent's hands and arms rather than risk all to reach their lower body. It is the safer option and the chance of prolonged incapacitation is greater."

He opened his mouth to reply but she advanced with her arms held high and he hurriedly adopted a defensive position. She swivelled and spun around him, the panels of her skirt whipping around her legs and blurring his vision as he tried to focus his attention on the sticks hurtling through the air. He winced as frequent thrusts evaded his defences and the wood smacked mercilessly into his flesh. Finally, he saw an opportunity, and risked leaving himself open as he lunged forward to swipe at her ankle.

Teyla yelped as she landed on her back, Cameron leaping to plant his feet on either side of her thighs and slowly kneeling down over her. Breathing heavily, she noted that he had dropped his sticks to place his hands on his knees.

"That was an impressive move, Colonel. Reckless, but impressive."

"Yeah, well, I was taught that attack is the best form of defence."

"It is, provided that your attack is effective."

"I'd say that this," he said glancing down at the lack of space between their bodies, "is pretty damn effective, wouldn't you?"

He only just caught the wicked grin that flashed across her face before her knee jerked up and into his groin, and she took the opportunity to reverse their positions, reaching for one of the discarded sticks in the process. "You did not complete your attack. You should have ensured that all weapons were out of my reach and that I was incapable of gaining the upper hand."

He struggled against her, trying to emulate her actions but she held firm with every muscle in her body. Finally, he relaxed and rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Fine. Your round."

She rose to her feet and held her hand out for him. Taking it, he let her pull him up but rather than relinquish her touch at the appropriate time, his fingers squeezed tighter. She felt a jolt of electricity as his face betrayed his hunger for more than a victorious sparring session. She smiled wryly as she gently pulled her hand free before circling him once more.

This time she held nothing back. Cameron tightened his grip on his weapons as the reverberations intensified with every clash, echoing through his entire body. He found himself edging away from her and towards the wall, his eyes barely able to follow the frenetic dance of her sticks. He caught her wrist with the tip of his stick and she winced but didn't pull away. The pace seemed to falter though and he took the opportunity to glance over his shoulder to judge his distance from the wall. When his eyes found hers again, he only just caught the glance towards his feet before he felt the pain surge through his calf as she dipped to be eye-level with his waist. He instinctively dropped his sticks as the other calf was attacked, forcing him to his knees. His nose had barely brushed her navel when she prodded his shoulder and forced him onto his back, his head landing inches from the base of the wall. Teyla waited for him to unfold his legs before lowering herself to rest lightly on his thighs.

"What happened to going for the safer option?"

"It was not necessary in this case. So, would you care to hazard a guess as to your mistake this time?"

"I'm not sure that I made one," he replied smugly.

She couldn't help but smile. "You have lost, Colonel Mitchell. Are you suggesting that you did so deliberately?"

"I'm just saying that this looks like a win-win situation from where I'm..._not_ standing."

Teyla laughed as she asked, "So you _intended_ to be disarmed and trapped in such a way?"

He knew that if he had misread the situation, he would have quite the fan club to wave him off when the Odyssey left later in the week, if they let him leave at all. "You want my honest opinion? I'm flat on my back with a beautiful woman on top of me. I can think of worse positions to be in."

Her neutral expression concerned him, and he contemplated the idea of her keeping quiet about this encounter and dealing with his inappropriateness herself. After all she did have an entire ocean at her convenience in which to dispose of his body, and he doubted that she often asked for the help of her team mates in matters such as this.

Cameron almost sighed with relief when her lips slowly curved into a smile and her weight shifted forward a fraction, creating a not entirely unwelcome tension in his groin. "You are a highly presumptuous person, Colonel. You have been in Atlantis barely a day and have known me for less than that -"

"Well, I've known _of _you for a hell of a lot longer. Mission reports," he added in reply to her enquiring gaze. "You're the leader of your people, you can sense the Wraith and you're capable of using their technology. Sheppard tells me that you're as handy in a fight as you are in negotiations, and from what I've seen so far, I'm inclined to believe him. And I personally think that you're a saint for putting up with McKay like you do. Seeing as you live in the city, I doubt that you have a partner on the mainland. Judging by the way that I've seen a couple of the marines look at you, they certainly think that you're single. And considering that you've been sitting on top of me for at least two minutes now, I'm going to conclude that you don't find me entirely repulsive."

He watched as her eyes flickered down to where their bodies met and back to his face again. "You would be correct in that conclusion."

She prepared to move but he placed his hand on her thigh to stop her. He couldn't resist edging his fingers forward and underneath the panel of her skirt as she glanced down, and grinned at her sharp intake of breath. "You can't go yet. There's so much I still have to learn."

He was rewarded with an arched eyebrow as she replied, "Perhaps I am wasting my breath in teaching you a fighting technique that you are already knowledgeable in, despite your feigned indifference."

"I'm not indifferent to it, I just don't get to practice much. But seeing as I'm here, in Atlantis...with you...I believe that I can benefit from your hands-on approach to teaching."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling at his audacity. "Very well. But I'm afraid that I am required elsewhere right now. There is also another training session scheduled in here soon." Cameron resisted the urge to grab the trails of her skirt that brushed his chest as she rose and swept her foot over him. Slowly sitting up, his eyes followed her as she crossed the room and picked up her bag from the window seat. He couldn't resist beaming as he caught her smile reflected in the glass.

She paused when she reached the door and called to him over her shoulder, "The gym is often unoccupied when darkness falls. I would be perfectly happy to continue this particular lesson tonight."

Cameron chuckled as he rose gingerly. "Looking forward to it."


End file.
